Griever (Anima: Beyond Fantasy)
Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 2-C Name: Jonathan Grimm Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: 38 years old Classification: Knight of the Order of the 7th Heaven Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice and Search 160), Supernatural Luck (Beings of elevated Natura+ can have more than one Open Roll. Has an 1% to pass any resistance check regardless of difficulty), Fate Manipulation (Beings of elevated Natura+ are capable to limited manipulate the events that happens around them, including Statistics Amplification, resist and negate any status effect, and avoid commiting mistakes. This ability can be used 3 times), Extrasensory Perception and Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and harm Noth, beings who lack even a concept in the structure of reality), Statistics Amplification (At low health his offensive and defensive stats increase), Minor Social Influencing (Possesses Intimidation 65 and Style 55), Swordmanship, Martial Arts (Advanced knowledge in Pankration, as well as styles of handling, attack in area, bodyguard, critical strike and defense against projectiles), Ki Manipulation including Aura and Non-Physical Interaction |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Psychometry, Purification, Reality Warping, Regeneration Negation, Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Can resist those effects through the Resistances Stats and Gnosis), Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Likely Low Multiverse level (Comparable to Yuri Olson. Stronger than Elisabetta Barbados, and should be somewhat comparable to but weaker than Kisidan.) Speed: Athletic Human up to Superhuman (Vary from 8.33 m/s to 16.66 m/s) with likely Massively Hypersonic+ reflexes (Comparable to XII) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift up to 590 kilograms) Striking Strength: Likely Low Multiversal Durability: Likely Low Multiverse level Stamina: Very high, single handled the Aeon Griever, the Eternal Flame. Possesses the advantage Tireless Range: Melee to extended melee Standard Equipment: Two-handed sword Intelligence: Above average, possesses INT 6. Although, he is a highly disciplined warrior, joined to the Orden at the age of 13 Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ars Magnus: Final Attack:' The character has the ability, at any given time, to spend all his energy, ability, and luck in a desperate attack that can turn the combat around. When he declares that he wants to mount a Final Attack, the character obtains a special bonus of +20 to his Attack Ability, and any point of Fatigue that he uses to boost it grants him +20 instead of +15. This ability can only be used once per combat situation, and the character must be below half of his Life Points to do it. Once used, at least a day must pass before it can be used again. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Chi Users Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Tier 2